Liburan Goldies Chapter 1
by ThaaLyvo
Summary: 'piiip...piip...piip' Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sms dari hp loakan pemberian Athena (saking pelitnya) milik goldies yang isinya:' Semua gold saintku, aku dewimu yang cantik, anggun, dermawan dan baik hati(?) ini memerintahkan kalian untuk berkumpul di Athena's Temple sekarang, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. KALAU TIDAK AKAN KU POTONG GAJI KALIAN'


Berhubung Author Kai lagi cuti(baca:males) untuk membuat ff yang biasa, jadi kali ini author mau buat ff Saint Seiya lagi.

Wohohoohho!

Milo:''cuti apaan?! bukannya tuh ff dah 2 taon ga slesai-slesai kan?!''

''Braaaaaak''

Akibat dari kata-katanya itu, Milo mendapatkan lemparan bola Bolling yang tepat menghantam kepalanya hingga nasibnya berakhir terkapar di pojok Papacy Chamber.

''Masih mau bicara lagi?'' tanya author disertai senyuman deathglare dan tanduk iblis khasnya.

''yaudah yuuk kita mulai aja ceritanya''

Kanon:'' bukannya dari tadi ga mulai-mulai?''

''Braaaaak''

Saga:'' disiksa lagi deh''

Di suatu hari yang cerah di Santuary, secerah hati para Gold saint hari ini yang tidak disiksa oleh dewi ke(tidak)bijaksanaan mereka yang semena-mena, kecuali Milo yang saat ini sedang berduka karna kalajengking peliharaannya diinjak Athena(gara-gara nyasar ke kamar Athena).

DI KUIL SCORPION

''huuuuuaaaa... Monchi-chan... jangan tinggalkan mama Milo,... huaaaaa'' ratap Milo penuh air tuba(?)

''piiip...piip...piip''

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sms dari hp loakan pemberian Athena (saking pelitnya) milik goldies yang isinya:'' Semua gold saintku, aku dewimu yang cantik, anggun, dermawan dan baik hati(?) ini memerintahkan kalian untuk berkumpul di Athena's Temple sekarang, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. KALAU TIDAK AKAN KU POTONG GAJI KALIAN!''

Karna sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaaat khawatir akan nasib gajinya yang terancam dipotong (padahal gaji yang sekarang ajah masih nunggak 13 taon), Para goldies yang malang itu pun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menaiki anak tangga Santuary yang jumlahnya tidak logis hingga ribuan anak tangga. Tentu saja kecuali Shaka dan Camus yang lebih menyukai ketenangan(santai) daripada harus berlari seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain, sehingga sahabat setianya dengan sukarela mengantarkan ke atas.

Shaka diantar MU dengan teleportnya.

Camus digendong Milo ala Bridal style(?)

Sesampainya di Athena's Temple,

''braaaaak''suara yang keras dari pintu gerbang Athena's Temple.

''heei,, kalau buka pintu pelan-pelan dong!kalau rusak akan ku potong gaji kalian untuk mengganti biaya renovasi"kata Athena yang sedang enak-enakan duduk santai di singgasananya sambil meniup-niup kukunya yang baru di kuteks warna ungu lavender seperti warna rambutnya itu.

Goldies hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dewi mereka yang semena-mena itu.

Maka terjadilah perbincangan singkat atara gold saint melalui telepati:

DM:" enak banget nih dewi jidi-jadian, padahal gue dah mau mampus lari-lari ke atas''

Saga:"jangan begitu, biar bagaimanapun juga dia adalah dewi kita.''

Milo:"gue ga peduli walaupun dia adalah dewi gue sekalipun, biar dia ngerasain Scarlet Neddle gue buat pembalasan Monchi-chan''

Aiolos:" jangan! nanti kalau mati gimana?''

DM:" ya gampang kan? tinggal di pajang saja di kuilku!''

All Goldies:" -_-''

Aprhodite:''ngapain repot-repot, pake Demon Rose eike ajah."

Shaka:"ouuum(lagi meditasi)''

DM:" boleh juga tuh dite. Myohahahhahah!''

Aprho:'' Ehh, by the way and the busway, lama-lama eike ngelamar jadi Marina ajah deh, gajinya lebih gede kemana-mana daripada kerja rodi sama nih dewi jadi-jadian. Mana gajinya kecil banget, gaji kuli panggul ajah kalah kecil sama gaji eike''

Kanon:"mao gue masukin ga? nanti gue bilangin ke Poseidon-Sama.''

Aphro:'' boleh dong say...''

Milo:'' ehh.. gue juga dong''

DM:"gue juga ya"

Aldebaran:"ikuuut..."

Mu:''sama''

(Akhirnya semua goldies kecuali Aiolos,Saga,Shaka, dan Shura berencana untuk pindah profesi menjadi Marina.)

Athena:"coba saja kalian kalau berani"

DM:'' koq dia bisa tau apa yang kita omongin?''

Athena:" ya bisa dong (authornya udah disogok sih)''

BACK TO REAL

''Aku memangil kalian karna ada hal penting yang harus aku umumkan''kata Athena

Aprho:'' paling kita disuruh ganti rugi lagi gara-gara DM ngerusakin peralatan masak buat ngukir topeng mayatnya motif batik kemaren kan?''

DM:"koq gue sih yang disalahin?! dulu loe juga make topeng mayat gue buat di olah jadi kosmetik kan?''

Aphro:''kemaren loe minta Demon Roses gue buat di kasih ke Athena kan?!''

DM:"loe juga minjem topeng mayat gue buat nakut-nakutin Athena malem jumat kemaren kan?!''

Kanon:"woooi... ada yang bisa ngediemin sih ikan banci Psikopat sama kepiting bau mayat kagak sih''

Aprho&DM:"DIEEM LO!

"pleetaaaaaaaaak'' suara tongkat Nike Athena yang menghantam kepala Aprho & DM.

Kepiting dan ikan itu hanya bisadiam sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang benjol

ketika melihat dewinya yang emosi tingkat Zeus mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"Setelah HOLY WAR yang sangat melelahkan, akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan saint-saintku (boong banget) dan akhirnya sudah kuputuskan untuk mengirim semua saintku pergi ini kalian akan pergi, kapal dan perbekalan sudah aku siapkan di dermaga''

DM:''ini bukan mimpi kan? jangan-jangan ini bohong ya?''

Athena:''saya tidak bohong''

DM:''Serius?! ini bener-bener ga bohong kan?''

Athena:''ya , saya serius''

DM:"bener nih ga bohong?''

Athena:"GRRRRR...!""

''HYUUUUNG''

Karna kesal, Athena menendang semua Gold Saint keluar Athena's Temple, sehingga goldies yang malang itu menggelinding dari Athena's Temple lalu ke Papacy kemudian melewati ke 12 kuil Gold saint hingga akhirnya sampai ke dermaga.

Alhasil penampilan semua Goldies itupun jadi compang-camping ga karuan.

Aprho:"huaaaa!wajah eike yang cantik kayak mak Erot(?) jadi ancuurr!dasar dewi jadi-jadian awas ajah ya, tunggu pembalasan dari eike!"

DM:'' wiiih tumben nih dite, waktu itukan loe bilang ga mao ngomel-ngomel, takut keriput kan?''

Aphro:"oh yaa, eike lupa''

Seketika itu juga Aprho mengeluarkan kotak make-up super besar yang entah muncul dari mana, sehingga goldies yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu itu.

Saga:''ohh yaa, Athena-Sama bilang kapal kita ada di dermaga. dimana yaa?"

Semua goldies mencari di sekeliling dimanakah kapal mereka berada hingga...

Camus:"coba lihat apa yang kutemukan''

All Gold saint(kecuali Shaka dan Camus):" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH''


End file.
